A Tale of Two Girls
by aShEs5
Summary: Two girls who are beaten run away together to the woods and try to make a living out of God's resources. After three years they try city life and don't to well. Then 2 guys come along and take them in.


An: Ok, this was originally a story that me and a friend was doing for fun but I decided to post it and see how it would turn out. ENJOY!!!

CHAPTER1

'It's so cold.' She thought looking over to her friend huddled close in the corner of the "home" which they had built. But of course it wasn't really a home. It was a shack. Straight to the point.

'But I do remember one time when I had some what of a home' She thought thinking about the last time she actually slept in a bed.

Flashback

"Get your butt down here now you maggot!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome's father from the bottom of the steps obviously drunk and in for a beating spree.

"Coming dad." She yelled from her room. A girl about the age of 14 with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes slipped out of her bedroom door and meekly walked down the stairs. She stood in front of her father looking up at him.

"Well what is your sorry excuse for this you little pathetic excuse for a human?" He screeched in her face holding up a note from her teacher that he had gotten that day. The foul smell of the alcohol filling her nose from his raunchy breath. She shakily took the note out of his hand and read it aloud. She looked up at her father and saw him eyeing her and swirling his alcohol glass. 

"Dear Mr. Forner, I am sorry to say that Kagome's grades haven't been the best so far this year and I was wondering if we could have a parent teacher conference discussing her grades. I would also like to discuss her behavior as well. It isn't bad but she just seems to be more forward more than she used too. Well anyways I hope that you will give me a call and see if we can squeeze a conference in someti " but she didn't get to finish. She was already sprawled across the floor struggling to get up from the blow she had just taken from her so-called "father".

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU ARE EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN I THOUGHT! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER LEFT AND LEFT ME WITH YOUR SORRY BUTT!" he was now standing in front of her struggling form off the ground. She could feel the tears start to well up in her burning eyes.

'No!' she thought' I will not cry anymore for over this sorry man. I don't have to live a life like this. I could live a better life.'

And with that thought, she held back her tears and stood up then ran to her room. She could hear the loud footsteps of her raging father following after her. She ran into her room and slammed her door then locked it. She quickly ran to her door and grabbed her suitcase. Then she ran to her dresser and grabbed what little belongings she had. Which consisted of a toothbrush, 2 shirts, one other pair of pants, and 3 extra pairs of underwear.

****

BANG 

'Oh no! He is trying to break the door down!'

"Open up this door you witch!"

****

BANG

Once she finally got all her stuff in her bag she ran to slip on her shoes then ran to the window.

****

BANG

She quickly as she could opened her window and slipped out just as her father burst through the door. She climbed down the side of the house and started to run as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. She could think of only one place to go. Sango's house.

As she turned the corner she could hear the loud screeching noise of her father's old station wagon.

'Oh no! He is coming after me! I have to hide somewhere! I can't let him catch me!' And with that thought she quickly ran behind a stack of trashcans on the side of the road. She could see the headlights of the car turn the corner and creep down the street. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could hope and praying that he didn't see her. She could see the lights slowly getting closer and closer to where she was hiding. She peeked out behind one of the trashcans and looked through the front window as the car crept closer and closer. She could see him looking around for her with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth with a cloud of smoke surrounding him. Then all of a sudden, right when the car got right in front of where she was, It came to a screeching halt.

'Oh no! He's found me!' She thought to herself clutching her fists so hard that her knuckles started to turn white. 

Just as she was about to get up and run the car started to move again. It turned the corner and sped up out of sight.

'That was so close!' She thought then stood up from her hiding place and started running again to her destination. Sango has been her best friend since she could remember and always will be. They were always there for each other in hard times.

'Hopefully she will be there for me now.'

As she got closer Lisa's house came into view. It was a decent looking house from the outside with a garden and fence. But on the inside. It was hell. Just like her house was. Sango has always gone under the same treatment as she has. Only with a mom instead.

As she got closer she could see something with dark hair crawling out from one of the windows of the house and she started to slow down when she noticed it was Sango. She saw her jump down from the tree the she had been climbing down and looked around. When she spotted Kagome she started to run to her.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing out he Oh my gosh what happened to your eye?" She asked looking at her best friend's face, which had a very large black circle around her eye.

"My "father" got a note from Mrs. juggot that I have been a somewhat of a bad student and he got really mad and hit me. Buy I guess I could say the same to you as well." She said pointing at Lisa's face, which also had a black circle around her green eye.

"Same here. My mother got a note too from Mrs. juggot and she blew up then hit me." She said looking down at the ground. Then she noticed the suitcase Melinda was carrying.

"What are you doing with a suitcase?" She asked looking at her friend in concern.

"I am running away. I don't need to take this anymore and neither do you. Let's run away! We can be better off without these awful "parents" of ours.

She looked at Sango who seemed to be contemplating on it.

"Ok. I don't need this either! Let's go!" And with that she ran back to the tree, climbed up it and no faster could you say jimminey cricket she came back down the tree and ran to Kagome.

"Well, here we go!" And with that they were off. 

They had walked for a while but stopped when their feet started to hurt. They sat down on a rock in front of what they could tell was a river/creek and sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. 

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked turning to her friend who was sitting on the rock next to her. It was dark so you couldn't really see much. Only the light from the moon that shown in the sky gave them what little light they had. 

"Do you think that we could stop here and rest? It is getting kind of late and I am getting sort of tired."

"Sure. That would be a great idea. I am getting tired myself." Sango said letting a little yawn escape her mouth.

Kagome looked around looking for a soft spot for them to sleep on. About 20 feet away from the river was a small moss patch big enough for both of them to sleep on and not be so uncomfortable.

"Here is a spot over here. It looks about big enough for both of us." Exclaimed Kagome as she told Sango about her magnificent finding.

Lisa walked over and looked at where Kagome was mentioning about.

"Sure! This will be just fine." And with that said she opened her suitcase and pulled a medium sized blanket.

"Hey Kagome did u bring a blanket?"

"Oh Shoot! I forgot about that. I guess that I was in such a hurry that I forgot to pack a blanket." She explained flopping herself down on one side of the moss patch.

"Well you can share this with me. It is plenty big for the both of us." She said in a warm smile laying the blanket out and sliding in under it. 

"Gee thanks Sango!" She walked over next to her and also got under the blanket.

"Hey Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"What are we going to do in the morning?"

"Well I guess we should go looking for stuff then build us some shelter."

"We will be best friends forever right?"

"Right. Friends forever."

Then they both jumped up in there spot both thinking the same thing and did their "secret" handshake.

Once they finished it and stopped giggling they said their goodnights and fell asleep. But Kagome didn't go to sleep when Lisa did. She went to sleep about 5 min. later. 

'How are we going to pull this off? I should have thought this through more before I dragged her into this. Oh Kami please help us get through this.' And after that. She finally fell asleep letting all her mind troubling problems go away.

END FLASHBACK

And that is how we ended up here in this stick shack. Which had a dirt floor and a dinky table made of rocks and a wooden plank we had found. We would have gone to am orphanage but we were afraid that they would separate us and put us I different homes. 

We are now 17 and still wearing the same clothes we had left with. We get food from fishing in the river, which comes very scarce because neither of us knew and still don't really know how to fish. And on very rare occasions, I work up the gull to actually kill a squirrel or some other type of small animal that we catch in one of our "traps" that we invented. I have a knife that I found in a deep hole that looks like it used to be a landfill. It is a little rusty but it does cut some stuff. Neither of us have had hair -cuts so it is extremely long. We don't have bathing supplies or anything so we just go swimming in the river and call it our bath. Also in the landfill we found a couple of old blankets and cardboard for us to sleep on instead of the cold dirt floor. We haven't used toothpaste in a while so our teeth must be in pretty bad shape. We rinse out our clothes instead of washed them because we don't have any soap.

I heard something fall from the wall and looked over to see what it was. It was another piece of mud. We had used mud, grass, sticks and branches to build our "home" and it was falling apart. Again. 

'Looks like tomorrow we will have to re-mud.' I thought to myself laying down on my bed and wrapping the blanket around me as tight as I could. 

'For three years I have been trying to figure out a way for us to get ourselves back on our feet. But all my ideas wont work.'

But she couldn't think of anything else before sleep overtook her.

****

tap tap tap

That morning I woke to the sound of someone making tapping noises. I looked over to Sango. She was desperately trying to get a fire going without my help.

'Poor Sango. Three years and she still doesn't know how to start a fire.' 

I groggily got up and rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes. They had changed color over time to a brownish blue and weren't just brown anymore.

"Need some help?" I asked her. She turned to face me and smiled.

"One of these days I will learn how to start a fire. I promise. Then I won't have to get you to start it everytime." She smiled again and handed me the two rocks that she had found.

"Watch me carefully now ok?" I looked at her and she nodded her head.

"Now, you take some twigs and leaves and pile them together, Like so. Then you scratch the two rocks together like this."

****

tap tap tap

"And you keep on doing this until you start to see smoke. Only about 5 times." I looked at her again to see if she was paying any attention at all. For once she actually was.

****

tap tap tap tap tap tap

"See the smoke?"

"Yah."

"Now you gently blow on it." I bent down just above my little pile and started to blow on it. A little flame popped up and I added some leaves to help it.

"See? All it takes is a little patience. Now we have to go and try to catch breakfast and check the traps."

"Ok. Let's go." And with that we set out to get our breakfast.


End file.
